


Abeyance

by DammitDameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitDameron/pseuds/DammitDameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kylo Ren reverts back to old school methods of extracting his sought after information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abeyance

That sharp, hair raising sound of leather whipping through the air caused the Rebel pilot’s blood to flash cold in those ominous seconds before it connected painfully with his sun kissed skin. A dirty rag soaked with substances Poe couldn’t even fathom was shoved deep into his mouth, distorting his lips and preventing him from being able to push it out with his tongue. The fowl stenched fabric was forced so deep back that it triggered his unused gag reflex, filling his throat with burning bile. But the proud Commander had but only a brief moment to focus on it before the ruthless punishment commenced.

“Just give him _something_ …” He thought, panicked, to himself as he felt the flesh on his back accept against its will the leather belt still warmed by Kylo’s body.

After being forced so carelessly to bend over the chair he was recently held captive in, the cocky pilot had his blood soaked and damaged clothing ripped off his body; the fabric tossed thoughtlessly onto the ground beside his feet as though Kylo Ren was too proud to touch it. He could feel the warm groin pressing into his ass as his captor bent over him, moist lips pressed against his ear as the punishment was so angrily growled for him to hear.

All Kylo wanted was information on the whereabouts of the map. But unrelenting in his dedication to the Resistance, Poe refused to cave.

Then the whipping continued.

The natural roughness of the chair felt more than uncomfortable against the shorter male’s now exposed body. His nipples rubbed against the texture, hardening much against his wishes as he moved so pathetically to avoid the whip. As his captor lashed him once, twice, thrice even with the leather accessory, Dameron fought hard to maintain some dignity. His flesh burned in ways he’d never experienced before, even after the many injuries that now marred his otherwise flawless complexion. He could feel welts forming wherever the belt licked and kissed, further marking him to make him even less appealing in his own thoughts.

The whipping seemed to have awoken something within his captor, however. And as tears streamed pathetically down flushed cheeks, the pilot was jostled around. Suddenly, he was thrown across his captor’s lap, who now perched on the edge of the chair, feeling the stiff organ of his Ren’s sex pressed into his lower abdomen. He cried out around the gag, struggling defiantly to escape. But the belt now served a greater purpose; it tightened cruelly around his wrists, forcing his hands to lock behind his back.

Squirming did nothing as his captor now yanked his trousers down, exposing his rounded ass. He could hear aroused words husked at him through the mechanical workings of the mask, but nothing made it through the sobs that now wracked Poe’s body. Suddenly, a strong, flat-palmed hand connected with one of the fleshy cheeks, causing his entire backside to nearly jiggle from the force. Though far less painful than the whip, this act of punishment was degrading and humiliating tenfold.

At first, being captured by the First Order with no means of communication to his own group, Poe couldn’t imagine how things could possibly be worse. But thrown across a lap, spanked like a bad little child exceeded that, especially knowing that their sounds were audible for whoever happened by the chambers on their way down the corridors. Tears continued to stream freely as the Rebel mentally pleaded for the abuse to end. He could feel each worsening connection of Kylo Ren’s hand, forcing his backside to feel fat and sore. Poe was positive there was a glow emitting from the burning flesh as his captor’s palm continued to wail on him.

But worst of all, he felt his own sex beginning to swell and feel heavy between his legs.


End file.
